


Welcome to Hawkins

by Slashaddict96



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, BAMF Joyce Byers, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mike-Centric, Multi, One-Sided Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is all fucked up, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Mike and his friends get a new teacher by the name of Geraldine Grundy from out of town who's mysterious and gorgeous nature sends Mike and the others through a loop Mike winds up getting caught up in all of Mrs Grundy leaving her old student Archie Andrews to find out how will this situation turn out?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Karen Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Mike wheeler/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson





	Welcome to Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> This story will feature sexual relationships between students and a teacher rape will also be a huge part if not your cup of tea please don't read also see tags for more

_Ninth Grade the Hawkins kids were finally in ninth grade which meant new beginnings for them new classes and new teachers Mike is nervous about meeting the new teachers that is until he watches as a hot blonde with glasses walks through the door of the class room she was blonde hair in a tight bun and wore glasses she was wearing a white blouse that somewhat showed her cleavage long legs to die for in black pantyhose and leather heels_

_Mike could feel himself hardening in his jeans he thought he would bust his load right there his face was flushed and sweaty as he watched her write her name on the board_

_Mrs Geraldine Grundy she wrote it was an odd name for a young woman like her_

Hello everyone my name is Geraldine Grundy but you all may call me Mrs Grundy I'll be your new teacher I just transferred here from a town called Riverdale I can't wait to get to know all of you says Mrs Grundy as she looked around the class room 

_mike thought he could die as she turned and smiled his way he nervously smiled back at her_

_After class was over he ran straight to the bathroom to jerk off it didn't take long just a few pumps and some mental images of Mrs Grundy to get it done soon enough he shot his semen all over the stall_

_After coming down from his high he fastly cleaned off the stall and headed back into the hallway acting as if nothing happened he didn't want anyone getting suspicious_

_Soon enough will ran towards him_

hey was looking everywhere for you where were you? Asked will

I uh had to use the bathroom mom's dinner didn't sit well I guess says Mike lying 

Damn remind me to never eat at your house again says will joking and laughing

So what do you think about the new teacher? Everyone's going on and on about how hot she is I think they forgot I was gay says will laughing

She's o-okay i guess I didn't really notice her says Mike getting flushed again hopefully will won't notice 

_if will found out about Mike feeling this way about Mrs Grundy or his bathroom session he'd either laugh at him or think he was a freak either way Mike wasn't about to risk that_


End file.
